MASTER PIECE
by This's still Rin
Summary: Apa yang kau mau? Sempurna? Apakah kau sendiri sempurna? Tak lama lagi mungkin akan kau habisi jiwamu sendiri Yaoi. Sasunaru. SaiNaru.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : This is YAOI and AU.

Pairing : percayalah bahwa ini SasuNaru.

Nazuki Kyouru

.

.

.

MASTER PIECE

Chapter 1

_Indah itu apa?_

_Takut itu yang bagaimana?_

_Adakah indah dalam ketakuatan?_

_Atau ketakutan dalam keindahan?_

_Semu.._

_Bagaimana jika semu?_

_Tak akan bisa dijangkau._

_Benar.._

_Bukankah jelas itu abstak._

_Ya.._

_Ya.._

Malam telah larut di Konoha. Sebagian besar penduduk terlelap dalam mimpi-mimpi mereka. Tidak terlihat lagi aktivitas yang berarti karena memang tempat itu hanya kota kecil di pinggir pulau Hokaido. Lampu-lampu di rumah panduduk sudah padam. Hanya menyisakan lampu-lampu kecil di kanan-kiri jalan. Kota kecil ini benar-benar terlelap seakan beristirahat dari penatnya siang. Tapi tunggu, di salah satu sudut kota terlihat sebuah rumah dengan desain Eropa masih terlihat terang benderang. Di dalam ruang utama terlihat dua orang pemuda masih terjaga.

" Masih lama?"

Sinar yang berasal dari lampu besar di ruangan itu memperlihatkan seraut wajah lelah pria pirang yang tengah duduk bersandar di sofa. Naruto menghela nafas. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah majalah seni edisi terbaru yang terlihat kusut. Mungkin karena sejak tadi terus dibolak-balik olehnya. Ia sebenarnya tak tertarik sama sekali dengan isi majalah itu, tapi ia tak meletakkannya karena majalah itulah satu-satunya dapat ia gunakan untuk menekan kantuk yang semakin dasyat.

Naruto menatap pemuda berambut gelap dihadapannya. Tangan pucat pemuda itu sibuk menyapukan kuas di atas kanvas. Matanya lurus tertuju pada lukisan yang tengah ia buat. Sesekali pandangannya beralih ke pallet yang berada di tangan kirinya, memadukan warna yang sesuai untuk kemudian dipoleskan pada karya yang ia buat. Begitu hati-hati. Jangan sampai setitik kesalahan terjadi dan merusak kesempurnaan karyanya. Perfeksionis. Tapi perfeksionis dalam berkarya hal yang bagus, kan? Setidaknya itu yang pelukis muda itu percayai.

" Sai?"

Sekali lagi pria pirang itu mencoba meminta perhatian dari si pelukis yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya. Kantuk semakin hebat menyerang. Seakan tertarik medan gravitasi yang kuat, kelopak matanya hampir tertutup. Tubuhnya sejak tadi telah meminta istirahat. Namun ia masih mencoba bertahan. Ia harus terus menemani kekasihnya itu sampai menyelesaikan lukisannya. Apabila dibilang menyelesaikan, berarti memang menyelesaikan sampai keseluruh detailnya. Lima tahun hidup bersama cukup membuatnya tahu dan hafal kebiasaan kekasinya untuk menyelesaikan lukisan yang ia mulai sampai selesai. Sai tipe orang yang benci menunda pekerjaan. Apalagi kalau itu menyangkut pembuatan lukisan-lukisannya.

" Sedikit lagi."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sai, selanjutnya ia kembali menekuri dunianya sendiri.

TENG.. TENG..

Crratt!

" Aarrgh.. Sial! Jam bodoh!"

Sai melemparkan pallet yang ada di tangannya ke arah jam besar di sudut ruangan.

" Sai!"

Naruto terkejut. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika melihat apa yang baru saja kekasihnya lakukan.

" Sial! Bodoh! Kau merusak segalanya!"

Pemuda pelukis itu terus melempari jam malang yang tak tahu apa-apa. Semua yang ada didekatnya tiba-tiba harus rela beraling fungsi sebagai senjata untuk menuntaskan kemarahanya. Kuas, cat, vas, pajangan, gelas kristal, semua habis digunakannya.

" Sai aku mohon!"

Naruto segera memeluk tubuh Sai dari belakang, berharap bisa menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

" Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

" Tidak! Sai.. aku mohon, tenanglah."

Air mata yang mulai menggenangi di pelupuk mata safir Naruto menunggu untuk jatuh. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sai meski tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Takut, ia benar-benar dalam ketakutan besar. Matanya tertutup rapat seakan siap jika sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan membentur tembok ataupun lantai yang dingin. Lama ia menunggu, tapi sepertinya rasa sakit itu tidak datang. Tapi sebaliknya, tubuh laki-laki yang ia peluk mulai tenang.

Sai dengan perlahan mencoba mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha mengisi otaknya dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Ia mulai tenang. Tubuh Naruto yang memeluknya masih bergetar. Merasakan itu, Sai segera memegang tangan kekasihnya yang melingkar erat di pinggannya lembut membuat pelukan Naruto sedikit mengendur. Sai langsung berbalik dan memengang kedua pipi tan kekasihnya lembut. Mata kelam miliknya melembut. Direngkuhnya tubuh bergetar pemuda pirang belahan jiwanya itu perlahan. Seakan-akan tubuh Naruto berasal dari porselin yang akan retak bila sedikit saja diberi tekanan.

" Maaf, aku membuatmu takut. Maaf.. maaf.."

Sai terus mengecup tangan, pipi, dahi, dan bibir Naruto bergantian tanpa henti. Seakan hal itu mampu menghilangkan dan menghapus semua kesalahan karena membuat pegangan jiwanya ketakutan.

" Tidak apa…"

Meskipun tubuhnya masih bergetar, Naruto mencoba tersenyum. Kemudian dalam hitungan detik senyuman itu telah berubah menjadi cengiran rubah khasnya. Sai menatap wajah penuh senyum itu dalam, mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan disana. Tapi tak ada. Atau, memang Naruto yang begitu pandainya menyembunyikan perasaan? Entah..

" Baguslah.."

Sai melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menghampiri lukisan yang tadi terbengkalai.

" Sudah tak berguna."

Kejam. Lukisan yang seharusnya bisa menjadi maha karya luar biasa, kini tergeletak seperti sampah. Miris.. miris..

Naruto menghela nafas. Bukan pertama kali ia melihat hal seperti ini. Entah sudah berapa puluh lukisan yang dibuang Sai begitu saja. Sesuatu yang sudah tidak dianggapnya sempurna, tidak pantas lagi ada. Mereka harus segera musnah dan lenyap dari hadapannya. Sikap Sai yang seperti inilah yang membuat Naruto begitu ketakutan. Ia tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti nasibnya akan sama seperti lukisan-lukisan itu. Dicampakkan kemudian dibuang begitu saja. Tidak! Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Mati, mungkin. Karena saat dimana di disepak keluar saat itu adalah saat kematiannya. Barang yang tidak sempurna harus dimusnahkan segera, bukan?

" Ayo tidur."

Naruto tak segera menjawab ajakan Sai. Mata biru miliknya terarah pada lukisan yang terbuang itu. Ia tak menghiraukan Sai yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan dan segera menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkannya sendiri.

Surealis. Lukisan yang menyajikan semua keajaiban dan sekaligus ketakutan dari dunia mimpi yang direalisasikan ke dunia nyata. Sebuah bentuk pengungkapan fantasi liar yang dimiliki pelukisnya untuk dibagikan kepada orang lain. Jenis lukisan yang selalu membuat Sai tak puas jika harus membuatnya bahkan sejak pertama kali ia mengenal seni. Jenis lukisan yang sampai sekarang bisa dibilang belum mampu ditaklukkan oleh pelukis jenius itu. Tapi tidak! Itu hanya anggapan pribadi Sai sendiri. Buktinya semua lukisan bergaya surealis yang ia ciptakanlah yang selama ini selalu terjual dengan harga yang paling mahal diantara lukisan-lukisannya yang lain.

Naruto mengambil lukisan itu dan mengamati setiap detailnya. Jari-jari tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menelusuri setiap inchi yang ada berusaha mencari titik ketidaksempurnaan yang dimaksud Sai. Tapi sungguh, satu kata yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto saat melihat lukisan tersebut adalah 'menakjubkan'. Naruto memang bukan pengamat seni ataupun seorang kolektor seni. Tapi setidaknya bertahun-tahun bersama-sama mengelilingi musium dan galeri seni dunia dengan Sai lebih dari cukup untuk tahu mana lukisan yang bagus dan mana yang tidak. Dan apa yang kini berada di tangannya dan terpampang di depannya sangat jauh dari kata amatir. Kemudian, mata biru Naruto terhenti di satu titik yang berada tepat di sebelah kiri bawah lukisan. Sebuh titik yang baru ia sadari keberadaanya setelah hampir tiga kali ia menelusurinya. Titik kecil berwarna biru yang menjadi titik ketidaksempurnaan lukisan sang jenius.

_Apa yang kau mau?_

_Sempurna?_

_Apakah kau sendiri sempurna?_

_Tak lama lagi mungkin akan kau habisi jiwamu sendiri_

TBC

Hoh?! Apa ini!! Apa?!!*stress belom bisa ngisi KRS*

Jangan marah! Ini SasuNaru kok! SUMPAH!

Err.. silahkan review! Jaa..


End file.
